charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Forget Me...Not
Forget Me...Not is the 3rd episode of the sixth season and the 114th overall episode of Charmed. Summary The Cleaners are after Wyatt and they erase his existence. The day after, the sisters can't remember what they did the previous day and Piper and Leo keep hearing baby noises. They cast a spell to fill in their blanks and by reliving the previous day, they remember that Piper actually is a mother, and they find out that Wyatt orbed a dragon out of the TV. The dragon exposes magic to the city, and the sisters discover that's the reason why the Cleaners are after him. The sisters try to find a way to prevent the Cleaners from taking Wyatt again. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. 6x3Phoebe.JPG|Phoebe Halliwell 6x3Paige.JPG|Paige Matthews 6x3Piper.JPG|Piper Halliwell 6x3Leo.JPG|Leo Wyatt 6x3Chris.JPG|Chris Halliwell 6x3Cleaners.JPG|The Cleaners 6x3Elise.JPG|Elise Rothman 6x3Sophie.JPG|Sophie 6x3Natalie.JPG|Natalie 6x3Flo.JPG|Flo 6x3MrS.JPG|Mr. Stewick Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' ''Vanishing Spell :''Let the Object :of Objection :Become but :a Dream :As I cause :the Seen :to be Unseen. 'Spells' ''Memory Spell : To Fill in the Blanks :''Moments lost make witches wonder :warlock's plot or demon's plunder? :If this is not a prank, :help us to fill in the blanks. 'Potions' *Phoebe made a vanquishing potion for the dragon. According the her, it was one of the most powerful potions they ever made. It required a scale from the dragon to work. 'Powers' * Orbing: 'Type of Teleportation used by Paige, Leo and Wyatt. * 'Sparkling: 'Type of Teleportation used by the Cleaners. * 'Molecular Combustion: Piper tried to blow up the Cleaners twice, but her attempts failed. * Crushing: Used by the Cleaners to crush Piper's Molecular Combustion (twice). * Apportation: Used by one of the Cleaners to apport Wyatt (twice). * Telekinesis: Used by one of the Cleaners to 'attack' the Charmed Ones (twice). * Reality Warping: Used by the Cleaners to erase Wyatt's existence (twice) and to bring him back. * Memory Manipulation: Used by the Cleaners to make everyone forget Wyatt existed (twice) and to bring their memories back. * Empathy: Used by Phoebe to feel Piper's, Wyatt's, her collegue's and people from San Francisco's emotions. * Premonition: Phoebe got a premonition in which she saw she started a riot at The Bay Mirror. * Technopathy ''(through Projection):' Used by Wyatt to change the TV channels. * 'Projection''' ''(orb effect):' Used by Wyatt to conjure a dragon out of the television. * 'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb a dragon scale for Phoebe's potion, a jacket to expose magic and a flower pot to attack Mr. Stewick. * 'Combustive Orbing:' Used by Wyatt to blow up the Dragon. * 'Levitation:' Used by Phoebe to levitate herself and the weatherman. * 'Glamouring:' Used by Paige to glamour into Paige. 'Artifacts' *'Scrying Crystal' - a magical pendant used for scrying. Paige tried to scry for the Cleaners, but it failed. Beings Magical Beings *'Cleaners' - a neutral party in charge of covering up magic when it is exposed. They have the power to rewrite history, erase memories, and remove all evidence of magic. Mortals *'Flo' - a mortal who was forced to date her sexist boss, Mr. Stewick. He told her that if she didn't date with him, he'd fire her. *'Mr. Stewick' - a sexist boss. He forced Flo to date him. She accepted, because he threatened to fire her if she didn't. Notes thumb|right|300px|Forget Me...Not WB Trailer *The tunnel that the dragon flies out of is the same tunnel that was used in the season 5 episode ''"Underneath" of the TV series "Angel". It was also used in the film "Who Framed Roger Rabbit?" and in a climatic scene at the end of the "Back to the Future: Part II" film. *Chris is given a charge named Natalie, though, his mission to protect Wyatt causes him to reject her. It is interesting to note that in the reality in which Wyatt does not exist, Chris sleeps with her. In the reality where Wyatt doesn't exist, Chris presumably never met Bianca, to whom he was engaged in the regular reality. *The scene where the Dragon sets a car on fire in the tunnel, which creates a explosion, was done by setting a bomb in the trunk of the car. The stunt driver had to set the bomb off at the right time and as the car came through the tunnel, the trunk of the car blows off; hence the bomb. At the same time, two propane cannons explode creating a huge fireball, trying to sell the effect of the dragon breathing fire. * The WB Promo Title for this episode is "Dragon's Heat". * While in Piper's room talking about the baby they've been hearing, Piper asks Leo why they never had children despite wanting some. Leo answers: "I guess it just wasn't meant to be". This line mirrors the same one Phoebe said in "Centennial Charmed", once to Cole and then to her sisters about her relationship with him. * In this episode, Natalie is aware that Chris is her Whitelighter, but in Secrets and Guys, it was said that witches aren't meant to know. Glitches *When Piper is sent flying backward when the dragon is vanquished, it is clear that Piper is on a skateboard or device that pulls her back. It can even be heard somewhat. International Titles *'French:' L'Apprenti Sorcier (The Sorcerer's Apprentice) *'Czech:' Nezapomeň na mne *'Hungarian:' Nefelejcs *'Spanish (Spain and Latin America):' No me olvides *'Serbian:' Nemoj da me zaboraviš *'German:' Vergiss mein nicht (Forget Me Not) Photo Gallery Episode Stills 603x01.jpg 603x02.jpg 603x03.jpg 603x04.jpg 07.jpg 603x05.jpg Behind The Scenes 05236985.jpg 03696.jpg ﻿Screen Caps 6x31.JPG 6x32.JPG 6x33.JPG 6x34.JPG 6x35.JPG 6x36.JPG 6x37.JPG 6x38.JPG 6x39.JPG 6x310.JPG 6x311.JPG 6x312.JPG 6x313.JPG 6x314.JPG 6x03-Elise.jpg 6x316.JPG 6x317.JPG 6x318.JPG 6x319.JPG 6x320.JPG 6x321.JPG 6x322.JPG 6x323.JPG 6x324.JPG 6x325.JPG 6x326.JPG 6x327.JPG 6x328.JPG 6x329.JPG 6x330.JPG 6x331.JPG 6x332.JPG 6x333.JPG 6x334.JPG 6x335.JPG 6x336.JPG 6x337.JPG 6x338.JPG 6x339.JPG 6x340.JPG 6x341.JPG 6x342.JPG 6x343.JPG 6x344.JPG 6x345.JPG 6x346.JPG 6x347.JPG 6x348.JPG 6x349.JPG 6x350.JPG 6x351.JPG 6x352.JPG Quotes :Paige: What happened to your head? :Phoebe: (showing the injury) This? I don't know, I've been so scattered lately, that I must of bumped it or something. Now, is either one of you feeling strong emotions? Anger? Sadness? :Piper: I remember now. I'm a mom. :Paige: Okay, if you're sensing any fear, that would be mine. I think we should go. :Piper: Wait. :Paige: Wait for what? :Piper: Wyatt. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6